


淫歌者

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	淫歌者

那天我猥亵了我的母亲。

究其本源，是我太过爱他，而他又不守贞节。

他在春日的暖阳中沉睡，赤裸的丰腴肉体与雪白被褥交缠，奶尖肿胀，不知被哪个下人偷偷上前轻薄过，可他又是那么美。

我听到了他的歌声——来自曼妙身躯的性的蜂鸣，我靠近他的下身，潜藏于双腿间的嫩穴散发着甜美又潮湿的香气，黏哒哒的，像是小时候母亲喂到我嘴里的化开的果酱。

究竟他是真的淫妇，还是十六岁那年就嫁给我父亲的他深闺无人识，把那些荒唐的性爱当作再普通不过的亲昵？

谁都可以抚摸他，甚至可以握住他的臀瓣，手指滑进他的双穴抠挖。温柔贤淑的卡维尔氏从不会反抗，只是无足无措，因羞怯和兴奋而眼眶湿润。

在家里，母亲喜欢穿丝质睡裙，却不知方便了所有人对他的亵玩，饱满的大奶子将薄薄的布料顶出诱人的半圆。他经常被堵在家里的任何一个角落，迷茫地伸出小舌与色欲熏心的下人接吻，没一会儿就娇喘着倒在他们怀里。

而我远远站着，看着他就像看着一桩遥远的春梦。

我掰开了他的臀瓣，那漂亮微张的稚嫩双穴湿漉漉的，不知是被人舔过，还是母亲下流的肉体分泌的淫汁——亦或是都有。

所以我低下头，用鼻尖刮蹭母亲的阴蒂，他敏感地抖了一下，却依旧未醒，我便含住他肥厚的大阴唇，用力吸吮甜骚得令我发狂的穴水，舌头顺势抵进滑润的阴道——光是想到我是通过这绵软又紧致的产道降生的，我便激动得无法呼吸，我相信我的兄长们舔上母亲的阴道时都是这样，他们回归了最初之地，圣洁的巢穴与原始湿泞的分娩，将我们联系得比任何人都要紧密。

这是我第一次吃到母亲的穴，却让我沉迷至此，难怪父亲整夜地压在母亲身上，炫耀般留给我们一条足以窥探的门缝。可我知道，这世上，没人能比我——比母亲生下的孩子们，要和母亲更亲密。父亲他终究只是在母亲体内埋了种，而我曾经真切地活在母亲的体内，论爱，又有谁能比我更甚？

母亲的呻吟将我唤回了现实，他可能被吮疼了，像在抽泣般，声音是那么无辜可怜。

“孩子……不要，放开妈妈……”

他醒了。一双蓝色的大眼睛水汪汪地注视着我，白皙的大腿挣动着，殊不知抖出了淫乱的肉浪，我便扑了上去，吻住了他的粉唇，母亲羞赧又绝望地睁大了眼，小手打在我的背上，不痛不痒，却让我的欲火烧得更甚。

在我揉上母亲的乳房时他终于哭出来了，奶汁在他的挣扎中四下喷溅，那些甜美的液体沾在了我的脸上。我居高临下地望着他，怀中被欺辱的小母亲羞耻地不敢看我的脸，这样的表现反倒让我来了兴致，下一秒就松开了钳制他的双手，母亲愣了一下，匆忙捻起睡裙抱在怀里，像只被玷污了清白的处女般逃也似的溜出了房间。

我慢慢跟在他的后面，丝毫不去思考母亲去了哪里。事实上他又能去哪呢？他永远离不开这个房子，这里的所有人都是囚禁他的守卫。亨利·卡维尔，我们家族的母亲，早在他十六岁那年起，他就在这个广袤的天地间无处可逃了。

最后我在父亲的会客室见到了母亲，他身上香汗淋漓，在父亲的怀里缩成一团，听见我逼近的脚步声后颤抖得更加厉害。

“亨利，你不需要这样，”父亲叹了口气，吻着他哭湿的脸颊，“即使还未成年，他也是你的儿子。”

“可我爱你，亲爱的……”母亲徒劳地寻找着理由，搂住父亲强壮的脊背，仿佛他就是自己唯一的希望，“我是你的妻子……”

“是的，但你更是我们家族的母亲。”

那一刹间，母亲闭上了双眼，眼泪扑簌地掉下来，他知道再多说什么都没用了。父亲给我使了个眼色，我便了然地走上前抱起了母亲。他乖乖地缩在我怀里任我抱着离开，像只柔顺的小母猫，可我的胸口衣襟却被他哭湿了。

我不知道他在难过什么，他早已和那么多人乱伦通奸，还有什么值得悲伤的吗？或者说，我对他而言是特别的吗，是我让他难过了？

我不再去思考问题的答案。因为那天晚上，母亲成为了我的女人。

昏黄灯火下，他雪白的双腿在我肩上晃晃荡荡，硕大的乳房在我的掐揉下不停喷溅母奶，我从来没有那么幸福，粗硬的阴茎捅进了他娇软的小子宫，手指翻搅着他热乎乎的屁眼，母亲既羞又浪，颤巍巍地伸手抱我，香软的唇瓣送到了我的口中。

他总是这副淫荡而慈悲的模样，在我唤他亨利时红着脸别过头去，似乎不想看我，而我，已经成为了他的丈夫，像每个因爱情而丧失理智的男人般疯狂亲吻自己的妻子，从脸颊到小嘴到耳垂，再到被汗打湿的脖颈，往下含住了那不停溢奶的乳头，母乳甜丝丝的滋味在我口中蔓延，我如同饥渴的旅人大口吞吃着母亲的乳房，敏感的母亲因为奶子被玩而尖叫着潮吹了，过多的液体浇在我的龟头上，又被我狠狠的一顶挤回了吃撑了精液的小子宫里。

“儿子，不要玩坏妈妈了……以后还要生宝宝的……”

母亲被我奸淫得软弱无力，躺在湿得一塌糊涂的床中央，玉体横陈，大奶子和双腿不停痉挛着发颤，微微隆起的肚子里满满的都是精液。

“我想让你知道我爱你，母亲。”

我从后面抱着他，手在他子宫的部位来回抚摸着，肖想里面已经埋下了我和母亲的后代。

睡眼惺忪的他注意到了我特意留的门缝，在那道缝隙里，几双幼小孩童的眼睛正眨巴眨巴地盯着他——我的亲弟弟们被母亲的浪叫吵醒了，就跟十年前的我一样，在那扇虚掩着的门背后，见到了此生唯一的挚爱。

我们曾经血脉相连，融为一体，将来也必定如此。

end


End file.
